The present disclosure relates generally to a syringe and to methods of making a syringe.
Two common types of syringes commonly sold are empty syringes and prefilled syringes. Empty syringes commonly are purchased by the end user and filled at the time of use. In some instances, the empty syringes are used more than once before disposing of them, though medical syringes in particular are normally used once. Prefilled syringes are filled in advance with a drug, saline solution, or other fluid to be dispensed and (particularly for medical use) placed within sterile packaging. Prefilled syringes thus are in contact with their contents for an extended period, in some cases for the entire shelf life of the prefilled syringe.